Blaze
Blaze (hs_blaze) is the third chapter of Human Scenario in Counter-Strike Online. Storyline Norman, by the time you read this letter with your colleagues, I will be on the train with 'Blaze'. I'm sorry. Anyway, I've ignored the rule from our mercenary. You may want to accept the request from Vanguard Contact, however, my opinion is different. I can't tell you the reason right now but I won't come back without any result. This is because I have planned to negotiate with the government to gain financial resources which is bigger than Vanguard Contact. Trust me like you always do... Then, I'll tell you more about it when I'm back after dealing with this... - From a leader of multinational mercenary 'Red Lizard', Jim. Overview Blaze actually consists of 3 different phases. The first phase is inside an air transport helicopter, where you must defend it against Drones. The second phase is inside the Blaze train, where you must kill a Heavy Titan, followed by regular Titans and Troopers. The third phase is outside the train where you must destroy another upcoming Osprey. The drones will assist the Osprey in annihilating the players. Events Blaze was released on: *Japan: 19 January 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 20 June 2012. *Indonesia: 29 August 2012. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Transcripts #''Hey, soldiers in the air, can you hear me?'' #''This is 'Red Lizard'. It seems like you have been pursued by a huge thing.'' #''Well, we are currently located in the mercenary train on the ground. I can actually help you...'' #''However, as you know, we are mercenaries. There is no reason for us to help you without any contract with the government.'' #''Thus, you should earn more time when I discussed with your government.'' #''Be careful from all attack that aim to bring your helicopter down.'' #''Please check the helicopter's HP on the above screen.'' #''I'll give you a call directly after the negotiation is finalized with the government.'' ; Time passes #''Hey, soldiers in the air, are you still alive?'' #''There is one good and bad news, but I will tell you the good news first.'' #''The good news is the contract has been made with a condition to allow you guys to ride on my train.'' #''Now the part about the bad news. You are still been pursued by that huge thing behind you.'' #''I guess that is Osprey as I can continue to see the Drones...'' #''Haha. If Osprey continue his pursue, I will be drag into a dangerous situation with you guys.'' #''So, I believe you should drop the Drones first and let Osprey retreat by himself.'' #''If that happened, I shall see you on the ground... Haha....'' ; Later #''Fine, it looks like you have successful landed.'' #''Welcome to Red Lizard Mercenary Train, the Blaze.'' #''I couldn't bring our mercenary soldiers to assist you in the battle, but this train will be able to assist you in the escape.'' #''Alright then, we are going to pursuit Osprey from now on according to our contract.'' #''By the way, let's welcome our visitors from Osprey before that.'' ; Vanguard troop ransacks the Blaze #''Argh!! Vanguard troop! How dare you damage my beloved Blaze!'' #''I will not let you off... Why are you still standing here? Grab your weapon and kill all of them!'' #''I do not think that Osprey will appear easily. Follow my strategy and lure him out.'' #''Annihilate all the Drones and force their leader out.'' ; After several great firefights #''Yes!! Finally, you are here. Osprey!!'' #''What on earth is that huge thing? Comanche is nothing comparable to this!'' #''Hahaha... Well then, it show time.'' ; The player battles with the Osprey Honor Gallery File:Loadingbg_hs_blaze.png|Loading background Loadingbg hs blaze new.png|Ditto, new 1346044772_hs_blaze_03.jpg|Official screenshot 1346044825_hs_blaze_01.jpg|Ditto img_blaze.jpg|Ditto, inside the train Tooltip blaze sgp.png|Tooltip, Singapore/Malaysia version, notice the typo of 'Bang Guard Company' instead of 'Vanguard Company' File:V22_osprey_promoart.png|Promotional art blazekp.png|South Korea poster blazecp1.jpg|China poster File:Blaze_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 1346741151_incso_20120827_updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Hs_blaze_20120623_1417490.jpg|In-game screenshot Trivia *Blaze means a strong fire or flame. *This map mirrors Half-Life: Opposing Force's prologue in Incoming and Conclusion chapters. *Some players may find this map lagging as the map has func_train which it does not fully supported in multiplayer. *This is the only map in Human Scenario that requires the players to defend an object. *This map and Sidewinder are the only 2 maps in Human Scenario that don't have overview. If players spectate and choose Overview mode, they just can see the words "Unknown Area". *Blaze does not play the boss battle music at all, and it is the only Human Scenario map that has the stage music play during the boss battle. Category:Human Scenario maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Defense type maps Category:Simple maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps